mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Ashes, bayberries, and lots and lots of tea Sim Please } |text = Sorry i didn't reply sooner, i didn't find the message until just now when i looked through it. Can u make a Sim for me, please. }} } |text = Thanks, Hair: Clara's hair Hair Colour: Blonde Eyes: Terry's eyes Mouth: Poppy's mouth Skin Colour: Middle Clothes: Orange dress, braclet, necklace, red lines at top of the dress. (it is a proper outfit, cause i've seen it) Background: Can i have it transparent please. You don't have to do it really quickly, and i don't mind waiting that long. Also could u make my other picture i've got ('File: Fred.png) transparent please. }} Mail in teh Museum of NOTHING! I believe you hasn't gotten the message that Hikari and I sent about DonVitoYo!}} } |text = Is that ok? }} reminder!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIII!!!!!! HIIIII!!!!!! how u doing? Im new here so could u show me how to do the stuff around here? THNKXS!!!!!! P.S PLEASE dont hate me because of my name.... MorcuHeir52 22:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeir52MorcuHeir52 22:34, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Suprised Oh, hi. I didn't think u'd answer me that quickly. Thanks for wanting to help me, but i alreadt got help. Thanks though!!!!!! HELP!!!!! Ok sorry to bother u, but i do need help on something. HOW DO I MAKE AN ADVERTISMENT?!?!?! please answer me as soon as you can, because I REALLY want one of my stories on the Advertisments Page. MorcuHeir52 23:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 23:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. THANKS!!!!!!!! Generating Sim Request...Beep! HELLO. I AM PINKY. MAY I HAVE A SIM THAT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE MAKOTO, EXCEPT WITH BROWN HAIR AND THE UNIFORM IS BROWN ALSO. THANK YOU. *Signs yearbook* Beep! WE ARE NOW OFFICIALLY FRIENDS. PinkytheMonster 00:54, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Exuse me, but I seem to need more help. Could you perhaps tell me how to delete messages from my talk page? I would be very pleased if you did. MorcuHeir52 20:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 20:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) MySims PC cheats hacks Alright, thank you. MorcuHeir52 00:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 00:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sim Request! Hi! I'm sorry if I'm inturupting, but can you make me a sim that has Iggy's shirt, Pinky's hair, brown eyes, and a smile. So when you are tell me at my talk page. Lay's Can I create "Category:Racer"? I want to make Sims who is a racer on MySims Racing.}} Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Hey blanky.I got 2 problems. profile problem:Well you got the profile picture thing fixed but...my profile picture isn't...how I planed it to be.Go to my user page and look at it.=( Polls:Well I know how to make a poll but it comes out like this. Blanky Pierce roberts Leaf Wii-maniac Word bubbles. Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Hey blanky.Im confused of making a word bubble. CONGRATS! You have just became a best friend with pierce!Try to keep it that way and you guys will be fine. We goin' light it up, Liek its DYNAMITE! *BOOM* }'s status (Ah knoe its meant to hav chur name, but it dunt werk). Anyhoo AGAIN- could chumaik meh a sim? Ah can't be asked to do it XD. Mouth: Violet's Eyes: Brown ones liek Kat's old sim. Clothes: Kogasa's outfit. Hair: Red in a sort bob. Skin: Tan Background: Nothing- Transparent No glasses or nuthin'. Thanks.}} Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake OH!I thought you did it like to make sure you wouldnt make a poll. So like this? Bla Bla Bla Pierce Roberts-lover of cheesecake Oh mistake. Blanky Pierce Roberts Wii-Maniac Game-Fanatic Leaf! =) Pierce Roberts This aint working for me.=l Pierce Roberts I dont.Do I? Lets try this again Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Ok. Characters Luis Rosalynn Leaf Clara Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake My computer might just be that way. Pudding Bla Leaf Coco! WEEEEE!!!! Pierce Roberts-lover of cheesecake In my next comment Im going to TRY to make a word bubble. { {Word Bubble l Image = 036.JPG l Color = Orange l Color2 = Yellow l Textcolor = Yellow l Textcolor2 = Orange l Line = Green l Fonttype = Fantasy l Name = Pierce l Username = Pierce Roberts l Sig = Lover of cheesecake l Width = 90 l Time = If you came to my house.You would see all the mysims games up to date. l Text = Hey blanky! } } Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Yes.I would like you to make one for me...but what would I do with it? MAGIC PANTIES! :O }} }} How did you color like that?|mod=glare|tim=RandomDude 00:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC)}} |mod=nice|tim=I'm Random.I'm a dude.101 01:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC)}} Ad Picture } |text = Can you make a picture for me please. }} Hey! MOVE WHILE YOU WATCHIN' ME! O,O THANK YO'. }} As teh Moods be again: the 4 that I already have (Default changes to "Check Time" ur wutevah be it's name), love and attention. Anything ask me again, bud. }} Ad Morcubus Pic } |text = No but could u get me the picture of morcubus in the flamesthat is on Game-Fanatic's MySims Reality Series 2 banner, please. I'd like to use it for something on MySims Fanon Wiki. }} THIS IS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION, WOMAN!!! Zorro - ......What was it...? Oh. I thoroughly looked over the thing-a-ma-bob that was talkin' about matching the criteria for your ad or something to that effect. Yes. AND I HAVE MADE A DECISION!!! (I'm hopped up on Sun Chips and generic brand sweet tea right now. I'm not completely OK...) I would... like... to have one o' me thangs advertise-inated. Since The Misadventures of the HQ Crew - and the whole long rest of the title - has the most stuff, it'd prob'ly be the best one to go with. OH! Before I forget... can you help me with a project for my Advanced Functions and Modeling class? No, you don't have to drag your potato-lovin' booty down to North Carolina, you just have to answer a question: "How long does it take you eat breakfast?" A stupid question, but it's a stupid project. Even my teacher doesn't like the statistics section... You have to answer before October 21 or your answer will be considered invalid and the world will blow up. Thank you and have a nice... evening. 6:48 pm (US Est) 10/13/10 Sim Request Hi, sorry to bother you, but I came to request for a sim that looks like Morcubus, but from the MySims game, and has a scar going down his face. Oh, and with Ray's clothes. Look, I know I've been a bother, but I swear, after this, I'll leave you alone. So.... please? P.S. Take your time, I'm in no rush. MorcuHeir52 22:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC)PseudoNymMorcuHeir52 22:51, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Of course. He looks like Morcubus from the MySims game, but with Ray's Clothes and a scar running down his face. And, Blanky, thank you. MorcuHeir52 23:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 23:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for you patronage Zorro - Great! That's 1 down... 69 to go... And sure, here's the grand-spankin' long link: The Misadventures of the HQ Crew (and whoever else is in the lobby at that time) Archive I said it was long... but it's still gorgeous!!! 7:28 pm (US Est) 10/13/10 Just the flames with morcubus in please Potterfan1997 15:23, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm typing on the computer and eating a lollipop at the same time! Talent!!! Zorro - My project is going well. So far I have 10 out of 70: 1 is me, 5 are the other whackjobs in my house, 1 is you, and 3 are my cats (but I'm not gonna tell Ms. McGaha about that.) Yep. 5:29 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 L'OL' Gabbeh' I am in misery... Zorro - That song has been in my head since Spanish 2 today (gee, I wonder why.) I had 2 things to write for The Misadventures of the HQ Crew and - would you believe? - I forgot 'em. Oh well, I got 2 other things besides the ones I forgot as well as a Halloween special that I gotta write. And now... I am gonna dance outta here while singin' Misery. *Begins to dance off your talk page, singing:* I am in misery / There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah / Why won't you answer me? / The silence is slowly killing, oh yeah 7:58 pm (US Est) 10/14/10 I have furious head. Salin be quiet. I was just joking with you when I sent teh Llamas at you! But your Clown blog?! Totally unacceptable! You've been being a huge jerk to Zain and I at a very inpropriate time!!!!!! Corey785 12:25, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Procrastinators unite! ...Tomorrow! Zorro - Looks to me like that Salin guy is having some issues there... As to what I eat... peanut butter toast. And I hate eating it. But that's all I can have because in 9th grade I realized that my stomach was always ticked off because of my eating Pop Tarts. Curse you, Pop Tarts! The peanut butter toast isn't the whole reason why it only takes me 2 minutes, though. My brother timed me one day to see how long it would take me to eat a McDonald's bacon and cheese angus third pounder (because I could eat one faster than he could eat a Big Mac) and it took 5 minutes. The next time took 4 minutes and 50 seconds, but my current record is 4 minutes and 38 seconds. However, I now refuse to eat at McDonald's because the last time I went there... not this Sunday but the one before that... my angus burger didn't really look right and my chicken sandwich looked like ground up chicken guts... And then I got a mild case of food poisoning the next day. Ya wanna know the sad thing? My apple pie was perfectly fine. McDonald's is so American. 5:46 pm (US Est) 10/15/10 Evanf- Okay. Thanks. I will work on it. Pierce Roberts-Lover of cheesecake Hey blanky!If I could make up a mysims game it would be called=Mysims rising population!= i dont mean to bother u but oh Question! New Halloween word bubble! }} }} }} }} Pierce Roberts Yeah the picture didnt show.Thanks. }} Poll'd apart Your Opinion Exuse me, Blanket, but , have you read Efan's advertisment, Morcubus's School of Evil? If you have what do you think about it? MorcuHeir52 00:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC)MorcuHeirMorcuHeir52 00:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering, because I read the first two episodes, and to be honest, I was a little lost. MorcuHeir52 01:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC)PsuedoNymMorcuHeir52 01:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) GRRRRR..... SALIN STOLE MAH IDEA ANYWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Corey785 12:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) }} }} Ya know? I keep forgetting why I come here... Zorro - Oh! Now I remember. The advertisement. Have you even started it? And I need ta know su'um else too. But dat ain't important at the moment. 5:29 pm (US Est) 10/18/10 Zorro - Okey-dokes. But who else is intelicitant enough to does it? 6:51pm (US Est) 10/18/10 Hmm... Zorro - Let's see... The Face of Dents never said anything back to me when I talked to him before... I dunno Katrina. And Googleybear... I don't hate him anymore; sure, why not? 7:01pm (US Est) 10/18/10 Zorro - Yeah... But it be taken care of now. I sure ain'tz too happy about Secretive though... Have you ever eaten pumpkin fudge? IT'S AWESOME! Sounds disgusting, but it's AWESOME! 7:33 pm (US Est) 10/18/10 photo Umm... okay, so here's what i look like, (or what i want to look like) Clayton's hairstyle, but brown hair instead of black Roxie's eyes (except i'm a boy) light skin smile for a mouth (any smile, I don't really care) Bean's outfit OK! :)